


(Everything I Do) I Do It For You

by DaydreamBeliever24601 (VivelaFrance24601)



Series: Klaine Valentines 2018 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Actually really sad, Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2018, Kurt and Blaine are Husbands, M/M, Singing, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivelaFrance24601/pseuds/DaydreamBeliever24601
Summary: Blaine held Kurt’s hands even tighter, tears beginning to fill his eyes as well. “Will you sing for me?”The heartache that Blaine felt when he heard Kurt whimper at his question was worse than any physical pain.





	(Everything I Do) I Do It For You

**Author's Note:**

> So here's day two, but it's late. I wrote this really fast and I'm not that happy with it. It all feels a little jumbled to me, but I just really wanted to get it out.
> 
> Just warning you all though, it's actually really sad and it made me cry as I was writing it (it also doesn't help that I'm listening to their "Come What May" duet right now :D), so if you want a happy ending, this isn't the fic for you.
> 
> Oh, and I intentionally left the setting of the fic ambiguous so I could focus more on the actual story. You can picture them to be wherever you like, I just happen to imagine them some time in the future in almost a Sci-fi AU, but that's just me.
> 
> I just realized that these notes are just as jumbled as the story, so I'm just going to stop now and let you read!
> 
> Please enjoy and disregard all grammar mistakes because I told you to! :D

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. He saw the man raise the barrel of his gun and point it at Kurt and all Blaine knew was that he had to stop it.

Time slowed down as he shrieked Kurt’s name and leaped forward with his arms outstretched, his mind only focused on getting to Kurt in time.

The next thing he knew, the man with the gun was running away and Kurt was on the ground, but he was standing up.

He studied Kurt and the ground around him for blood, looking for evidence of a gunshot wound and he let out a sigh of relief as he didn’t see any.

_ Kurt is okay _ , he thought.

And that was when Blaine felt the pain set in.

It felt like a fire was blazing in the middle of his stomach and radiating throughout his whole body. His eyes wandered down to look at his torso and shock appeared on his features as he saw his shirt covered in dark red blood.

The thought  _ it’s mine _ registered as he looked down at his husband who was slowly getting up off of the ground.

“Kurt,” was all he said before he felt his legs begin to wobble underneath him.

Before he could hit the ground, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him, holding him as he was gently guided onto the ground. Pain reverberated through his body as it touched the ground and Blaine gasped aloud, vision going blurry for a few moments.

When it cleared, he looked up only to find bright blue eyes staring back at him, glistening with unshed tears.

“Kurt,” Blaine repeated, almost too calm for the amount of pain he was in.

“Oh Blaine, what did you  _ do _ ?” Kurt practically cried. “You-you have to help me put pressure on it so I can call the hospital, okay?”

As Kurt was speaking, Blaine saw his hands start to move toward his abdomen and let out a scream when they began to press down on the gunshot wound over the center. It was pure agony having the pressure put on it and Blaine had already noticed that with the amount of blood covering his shirt and the ground around him already, no amount of pressure would be able to help him anymore.

With great care, Blaine picked his hands up and laid them atop of Kurts and began to pry them off of his body. He clasped them tightly in his as Kurt tried to bring take them away. Even as he lay dying, he was still able to retain some of his strength.

“ _ What are you doing _ ?”

Kurt sounded frantic.

“We have to put pressure on it and then I have to call for an ambulance and we have to get you to the hospital!”

“Kurt?” Blaine asked, pushing his pain away so he could concentrate on Kurt.

“Yes?” was the hesitant answer he received.

“Stop.”

Kurt froze at those words, his tears coming even closer to escaping eyes.

Blaine held Kurt’s hands even tighter, tears beginning to fill his eyes as well. “Will you sing for me?”

The heartache that Blaine felt when he heard Kurt whimper at his question was worse than any physical pain.

“But I . . . you have to go to the hospital, Blaine!” A tear slipped out of Kurt’s eyes and down his face, landing on Blaine’s nose.

Blaine decided to ignore Kurt’s comment and spoke as if he hadn’t heard what his husband had said.

“I want to hear our song one more time. How about I start it and you can join in. Please?”

Blaine gazed into Kurt’s eyes and lifted the corners of his mouth into a gentle smile, trying to comfort the man holding him. He saw such hurt reflecting back at him, mirroring his own, and how he wished he could take all of it away for the man he loved. But since that was not possible and his time left was fleeting, he wanted to show how much he loved Kurt and all he wanted in return was to simply hear Kurt’s voice.

_ You are my sunshine, _

_ my only sunshine. _

Blaine began to sing, his voice slightly shaking due to pain, but still strong and confident. He took his and Kurt’s joined hands and slowly brought them up to his face with slightly more effort than before and placed a soft kiss on his husband’s knuckles, waiting for Kurt to sing the next phrase.

_ You make me happy, _

_ when skies are grey. _

Kurt continued, the high, clear voice that Blaine loved filling his ears.

Blaine was in bliss. His husband’s beautiful voice swept all of his physical pain away as he focused on Kurt.

_ You never know, dear, _

Both men joined their voices together for the next line. Blaine’s voice grew noticeably weaker and his hands slipped off of Kurt’s, not strong enough to hold on anymore, but he felt happier than he ever had before being able to sing with his husband for one last time. Kurt’s voice choked as he took Blaine’s hands in his and his tears unabashedly fell onto Blaine’s face.

Blaine gave a small, content smile to Kurt, and the last thing he saw before his eyes drifted closed was Kurt returning it with one of his own, and in that moment he felt all of Kurt’s love.

_ How much I love you. _

They again sang in unison, but Blaine’s voice grew softer and softer and he was unable to finish the last word of the phrase. Kurt could tell that it was their last moment together so he poured forth all of his love and passion into the phrase, making sure that his husband knew everything he felt about him.

He heard a peaceful sigh fall from Blaine’s mouth and then nothing more.

Kurt sobbed as he placed a final kiss on his husband’s forehead and finished the song, barely able to get the words out.

_ Please don’t take my sunshine away. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too horrible. If I feel like it, I may get around to editing it, but definitely not in the near future, unless there are any blatant grammar mistakes that you feel I should fix.
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
